Dark Souls
Summary Dark Souls is the 2011 Action RPG game developed by FromSoftware, and the title that sparked the "Souls-Like" game genre phenomenon. Since its initial release it has been critically acclaimed to be consistently among the best experiences in gaming, as well as one of the most punishing and rewarding. The game, with all three of its titles, surrounds the concept of an overall inconsequential protagonist who is typically presented with the options of linking the First Flame- providing oneself as fuel for the fire of the world, extending the age of the Gods for a bit longer- or choosing another path, such as in Dark Souls I, wherein the player may decide to reject the flame and embrace the Abyss, starting the Age of Man. Power of the Verse In Dark Souls, most power levels are based upon scaling to singular calculations. For example, Lords of Cinder are Star level due to the evidence provided from Dark Souls III that the Kiln of the First Flame does indeed correlate directly to the sun. The lower ends rank at City Block level due to a handful of calcs found to be consistent- Large Building level Asylum Demon swings and City Block level Chaos Storm- among others. For more information on the feats and power of this verse, go here and here. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: Mr. Bambu ConsumingFire Opponents: Neutral: Characters Dark Souls I The Chosen Undead Lord Gwyn Witch of Izalith Gravelord Nito Manus, Father of the Abyss Artorias the Abysswalker Lord's Blade Ciaran Hawkeye Gough Dragonslayer Ornstein Executioner Smough Great Grey Wolf Sif Iron Golem Solaire of Astora Siegmeyer of Catarina Big Hat Logan Quelaana Black Iron Tarkus Havel the Rock Undead Prince Ricard Bed of Chaos Quelaag Dark Sun Gwyndolin Ceaseless Discharge Pinwheel Seathe the Scaleless Crossbreed Priscilla Four Kings Moonlight Butterfly Asylum Demon Capra Demon Centipede Demon Stray Demon Taurus Demon Sanctuary Guardian Black Dragon Kalameet Bell Gargoyles Undead Dragon Hydra Dark Souls II Note: This wiki is in search of players knowledgeable on this game, as I (Mr. Bambu, owner) have not enjoyed it as of yet. My apologies. Dark Souls III Ashen One Iudex Gundyr Vordt of the Boreal Valley Curse Rotted Greatwood Crystal Sage Archdeacon Royce Archdeacon McDonnel Abyss Watchers High Lord Wolnir Sulyvahn's Beast Pontiff Sulyvahn Outrider Knight Evangelist Dorhys Stray Demon Carthus Sandworm Demon King Aldrich, Devourer of Gods Yhorm the Giant Dancer of the Boreal Valley Lothric Dragons Dragonslayer Armor Lorian and Lothric Consumed King Oceiros Ancient Wyvern Nameless King Soul of Cinder Champion's Gravetender Sister Friede Demon in Pain Demon from Below Halflight, Spear of the Church Darkeater Midir Slave Knight Gael Alva, Seeker of the Spurned Lion Knight Albert Sword Master Black Hand Gotthard Black Hand Kamui Londor Pale Shade Deserter Hawkwood Siegward of Catarina Anri of Astora Horace the Hushed Holy Knight Hodrick Sirris of the Sunless Realms Yuria of Londor Orbeck of Vinheim Cornyx of the Great Swamp Irina of Carim Eygon, Knight of Carim Leonhard, the Ringfinger Yellowfinger Heysel Longfinger Kirk Karla Shira Knight Slayer Tsorig Creighton the Wanderer Daughter of Crystal Kriemhild Silver Knight Ledo Moaning Knight Livid Pyromancer Dunnel Other Characters Unbreakable Patches Everlasting Dragon Notable Weapons Wolf Knight's Greatsword Dragonslayer Spear Smough's Great Hammer Dragon Tooth Moonlight Great Sword Firelink Greatsword Darkmoon Bow Black Bow of Pharis Gough's Greatbow Dark Silver & Gold Tracers Dragonslayer Swordspear Yhorm's Great Machete Lothric's Holy Sword Lorian's Greatsword Vordt's Hammer Dancer's Enchanted Blades Chaos Blade Ricard's Rapier Archdragon Bell Civilizations * The Kingdom of Lothric Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Verse Category:Dark Souls Category:Video Games